


"I'm so glad I met you"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Stiles turned around to see Derek standing still in the doorway and looking over at him with a soft smile on his face.“What?” Stiles asked, slowing his crazy dance as the opening titles came to a close.“Nothing,” Derek said, the smile not leaving his face





	"I'm so glad I met you"

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a tumblr dialogue prompt list by hellsdemonictrinity

“Der, come on!” Stiles called from the couch, “You’re gonna miss the start!”

Derek emerged from the kitchen, nudging the light switch with his elbow as his hands were full with a bag of chips and two bottles of beer. Stiles was sitting on the couch singing along to the _Criminal Minds_ theme tune accompanying it with a stupid little dance, bouncing in time to the music and looking like a fool. He turned around to see Derek standing still in the doorway and looking over at him with a soft smile on his face.

“What?” Stiles asked, slowing his dance as the opening titles came to a close.

“Nothing,” Derek said, the smile not leaving his face as he started walking over to the couch, dropping down next to Stiles and handing him a beer.

“No,” Stiles said as he reached out and took the offered drink, “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“Really,” Derek insisted, shrugging as he tried to brush off Stiles' question, “It’s nothing.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Derek and the other man shook his head with a huffed laugh. He rolled his eyes when Stiles continued to stare at him suspiciously and pulled Stiles down to lean against him, wrapping his arm around the other man’s shoulders. Stiles hissed at Derek before he settled into his partner’s side to watch the programme, twisting the cap from his bottle and reaching over for the bag of chips.

“I’m so glad I met you,” Derek suddenly said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Stiles almost missed it as a scream sounded on the television at the same time that Derek spoke. Stiles pulled away from Derek slightly to look up at his face but Derek was staring resolutely at the screen, his eyes not wandering away to return Stiles’ gaze as his cheeks flamed. Stiles smiled to himself as he settled back down onto Derek’s shoulder and set down his snacks to wrap an arm around Derek’s waist. His smile grew wider, almost inappropriate when faced with the events taking place on the series in front of him, but he couldn’t have squashed the beam even if he wanted to when Derek returned his tighter embrace, squeezing him into his shoulder.

 _I’m glad I met you too_ , Stiles thought, not speaking out loud to embarrass Derek any further but wanting to scream it from the roof tops,  _so glad._


End file.
